


Lavender Scented Mornings

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Aranea's Enigmatic Ensem8le [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 2nd Person, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, Karkat and Kanaya are great as a pale ship, Memories, Mentions of Pregnancy, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, cuddly mornings, even when they're in a world that doesn't have a word for moiraillegiance, karkat's perspective, slavestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you don’t think you’ll ever get used to sleeping beside another person.





	Lavender Scented Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from Aranea's Harem Eightfold. It takes place roughly 3 months after the second chapter, and about 6 or so after the first.

Kanaya’s face was buried against your chest, and her arm was slung haphazardly over your side. One of your arms was trapped under her head, and the other was wrapped around her shoulder. It felt good, having her in your arms like this. Her breath was warm on your skin, and a faint lavender perfume clung to her hair.

After meeting the girls, it took barely any time at all for you to connect with Kanaya. She had a warm and welcoming personality, and always treated you kindly. Between your private chamber being across the hall from her’s and Rose’s, and regular fittings for new clothes, you bonded. You had actually been the first person she came to when her and Rose decided to have a child, and the joy on her face had been so contagious there wasn’t much more you could do but smile and hug her tightly.

You were pulled from your reminiscing when Kanaya started to stir in your arms, breathing deeper as she slowly woke up. She nuzzled against you, and you lifted your hand to brush through her hair, pulling her a little closer.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Most of the time you could barely keep your voice below a shout, but mornings, especially ones with Kanaya, were special. She spent most nights with Rose, moreso lately with the pregnancy, but she made time for you and would also stay when either of you was having a particularly rough day.

“You Didn’t Sleep.” She barely stifled a yawn as she shifted back to look up at you. Even fresh from sleep she enunciated every word carefully, a habit she had picked up while learning and briefly teaching other languages.

“I got a little rest, it’s no big deal.” You pressed a kiss to her forehead and she gave you as stern a look as she could while disheveled from sleep. She lifted a hand to prod a thin finger into your chest accusingly.

“I Never Wake Up This Close When You Sleep Karkat. Don’t Lie To Me.” There wasn’t any real malice behind her look. She really cared about you, it showed in her eyes, and it made your heart do funny things when she looked at you like that. Someone really caring about a slave like you? You wouldn’t believe it if it the proof wasn’t in front of you now, and even then sometimes you didn’t.

“Yeah… Yeah, fuck. Sorry. I just… I didn’t want to worry you. You have enough on your plate as is. And really it’s fine. I can manage.” She shifted herself up on the bed to press her forehead to yours. She wouldn’t entirely admit it, but the last few months had been hard on her. Rose’s pregnancy had brought up every emotion in the book for Kanaya, and while she tried to shield Rose from the worst of it, she had to let things out sometimes, and you were more than willing to be there for her.

“You Should Still Get Some Sleep. It’s Not Good For Your Health To Go So Long Without Rest.” Her finger pulled away from your chest, and she cupped your cheek affectionately. You tilted your head into the familiar touch, warm against your face, but rough. Her palms were almost as calloused as yours from years of sewing by hand and tending to the gardens. You pressed your lips to the heel of her hand, letting out a soft sigh.   


“I know Kanaya. I’ll try, okay? Mistress Aranea hasn’t planned anything for me today.” Kanaya nodded and tilted her head, pressing her lips to yours gently. Kissing her was always like this. Slow, with a heat more like smouldering embers than a raging flame. It was comforting, and never failed reminded you of the first kiss you shared.

* * *

 

You had been living in Aranea’s estate for about 3 months when it happened. Rose had filled you in on the details from their end later, but that morning Kanaya had all but leapt across the hall to rap on the door to your chambers excitedly. You had opened the door with bleary half-asleep eyes, and begrudgingly waved the two of them in when Kanaya started babbling about ‘big news’.

Within minutes you were all seated on the large cushions situated around the room. You had cleared most the sleep from your eyes, but damn if you weren’t still groggy as hell.    
  
“SO WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALL ABOUT?” Kanaya was all but vibrating in her seat, one hand squeezing Rose’s, and even Rose had a rare excited smile plastered on her face. In another situation, you would have thought it was creepy, but even you could tell it was an entirely sincere expression of her joy.

“Karkat! It Worked! It Took!” Kanaya’s smile widened, “We’re Pregnant!”

It took a moment for your tired mind to properly process what she had said.

“YOU… YOU MEAN IT?” You turned to Rose and she nodded excitedly, “HOLY SHIT KANAYA! ROSE! YOU’RE! YOU’RE FUCKING PREGNANT, HOLY SHIT!” You scrambled forward to pull Rose into a congratulatory hug. She was beaming as she hugged you back, and you could feel her shaking with excitement.

You turned to Kanaya, and you could see tears of joy forming the corners of her eyes. You barreled into her, knocking her onto her back with the force of your hug, but you were both smiling and laughing. This was all she had been talking about for the last month, you knew how much this meant to her, and it had finally happened.

Rose let out a peal of happy laughter, and joined the two of you now stretched out on the floor. She pressed herself up beside Kanaya and kissed her cheek happily, who quickly turned her head to return the kiss. And then before you could react, Kanaya turned back to face you and planted a kiss to your lips.

You could have sworn your heart stopped beating when her lips pressed against yours. Both her lips and the kiss itself were softer than you had ever imagined. You found yourself leaning into it, even as your mind raced. What would Rose say? This was a terrible mistake, what if she hated you both after this? What would Aranea do if she found out you had driven a wedge between two of her partners?

Kanaya slowly pulled back from the kiss and your eyes drifted towards Rose laying beside her. You were utterly terrified but when you saw her face, she was still grinning from ear to ear, and your fears melted away. 

“Kanaya, you didn’t tell me you had such a handsome boyfriend. A bit on the crass side though, dear. I thought you had better taste.” Kanaya started to giggle loudly, and playfully flicked at Rose’s nose. She soon joined in on the laughter, and you were so perplexed you couldn’t help but join in.  
  
“R-Rose,” Kanaya sputtered out between giggles, “Karkat Isn’t My  _ Boyfriend _ .”

“YEAH ROSE, DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF GUY WHO WOULD DATE A TAKEN WOMAN TO YOU?”

“I don’t know Karkat, you  _ are _ someone Aranea chose.” The three of you broke out into giggles again, and Kanaya took one of your hands in hers, and Rose’s in the other. You don’t think you’ve had a morning that perfect since.

* * *

 

Kanaya pulled you out of your reminiscence as she broke the kiss slowly. Her hand had drifted up and her fingers were gently brushing through your hair. You sighed softly and nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath of the lavender perfume that still held strong to her.

“Do you have to go so soon?” You pressed in closer, as if being nearer to her would slow down time for you.

“I’m Afraid So. I Do Have To Go See To My Wife, And The Garden Won’t Weed Itself. You Can Come Out And Join Us When You’ve Gotten Some Rest.” She pressed a kiss to your temple and started to extract herself from the bed, drawing a weak groan from you. She tucked you back in under the blankets, leaning in for a last kiss before slipping from the room. You rolled partially into the warm patch she had left on the bed. You didn’t know if you would ever find the right word to describe the relationship between you, but as long as it continued you didn’t care if you did. You shifted a bit more to get comfortable and with a sigh you let your eyes shut as you finally drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to pull pale KarKan from my cold, dead hands. I'm planning on writing about whatever trolls we're introduced to in the next Troll Call, something similar in length, though not content, to Gone Too Soon. After that, we'll have another real chapter of Aranea's Harem Eightfold!  
> If you like my work, [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)


End file.
